Dreamland
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the perfect girl, dating the perfect guy. How could she be one to get kidnapped, and get amnesia after he's done with her body? She wakes up somewhere in California with the doctor, Leroy Berry. His daughter seems interesting. On Haitus...
1. Chapter 1

**So uh, this is something new. As for the first couple chapters it will be rated M, but the rest won't so I'll rate it like that. **

**I've had a dream like this like 8 or 9 times, and it went a little farther each night, and it finally came to and end... which was very very weird. I've been wanting to write it for a long time, but it just never really came to me for an idea. It will eventually be Faberry.** **I will be working on Quinn Hummel still, and post them together. I haven't started the next chapter of Quinn Hummel yet, but It'll be out sometime this week. **

**Enjoy. It's really dark, and weird, but not so much triggering.**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn Fabray was the most popular girl in the school, and that was how she liked it. She was the head cheerleader, dated the quarterback Finn Hudson, and had anything she ever wanted. She was the perfect little angel. Went to church every Sunday, even volunteered sometimes around town. Quinn wasn't even mean to any of the losers at the school, like the gay kid, or those nerdy Asians.

"Hey, Quinn, there's going to be a big rage tonight at Puck's house tomorrow for the start of junior year. Would you be my date?" Finn asked one lunch break at McKinley High School.

"Yeah, babe. I'll be there," Quinn smiled.

Finn smiled back and kissed her gingerly on the lips, "I'll be there at 6 to pick you up," he said and threw out his lunch to get up and go to class because the bell rang. Quinn packed up, and mentally thought about what she was going to wear. Maybe that grey low cut shirt with some dark jeans. She might have to go shopping though.

"Hey San, mall after school?" Quinn asked in her next class.

"Sure, Britt can come?" she asked.

"Yeah, I expected her too anyway. You two never leave each other's sides," Quinn said, and pulled out the correct binder for the class from her bag. Quinn even got perfect grades with maybe a B or two every now and then. Her parents were so proud. She wanted to go to Harvard, and be a lawyer, and they supported her always. Exactly the perfect life everyone always wants.

The last bell of the day rang, and Quinn met Santana and Brittany at her house. They all rode in one car to the local mall, and walked from store to store to get accessories, and maybe a new top. It was Friday, so they were lucky they at least didn't have Cheerios practice.

"How about this?" Quinn asked and pulled out her size of a darker yellow top that was beautiful, and pretty much went with anything.

"You can finally wear those yellow heels you have, that you only wore once," Santana suggested.

Quinn smiled, and went to go try it on. She decided to buy it, and a necklace to go along with it. Santana bought a skimpy shirt, and got Britt an ice cream cone.

"My house or yours?" Quinn asked, when they got back in the car.

"Let's go to mine, it's in walking distance to the cemetery, so we don't have to find parking," Santana suggested.

"Wait, the cemetery?" Quinn asked.

"Is that were the dead people party?" Britt asked.

"Yeah, Puck's having it there this year because it's bigger than his backyard," Santana explained, "Why are you scared?"

"Pft, no. It's just strange. Finn didn't tell me," Quinn said, and pulled onto the highway to Santana's house. That was a little lie Quinn just told. She hated going to the cemetery, and didn't want to be there when it was dark.

When they got there, they went to Santana's bathroom to get ready, and Quinn called Finn.

"Hey babe, you don't need to pick me up tonight. Just meet me there," she said.

"Oh why?" Finn asked.

"I'm just at Santana's and we're walking,"

"Okay Hun, I'll see you there," Finn said. Quinn locked her iPhone, and put it in her pocket.

"Hmm, is it bad that I think Finn's already drunk?" Quinn called into the bathroom.

Santana laughed, "Yes, yes it is."

Quinn sighed, and changed into her shirt, making sure to take off the tag. She pulled her hair from its pony tail and shook out her head. It was wavy, and didn't need much to do to it, she styled her bangs, and curled some of the hair framing her face. San finished curling Britt's hair, and worked on her own while Britt got dressed. Quinn helped her pick out something that wasn't extremely slutty. She didn't want someone taking advantage of her because Quinn knows she won't stop it. Hell, she's strong enough, just she won't do it.

It was a little after six when they finished, so they headed out and walked around the corner, and down two blocks to the old cemetery. It was one of the oldest in the little town, so no one ever really came here anymore, except maybe to sight see, or to see old ancestors.

It was a wild party. Quinn went off to find Finn.

"Hey sexy!" Finn shouted at her.

"God, you smell terrible," Quinn commented bluntly.

"Thanks you smell delicious," Finn said.

"You know, I'm just going to go find a drink, I'll catch you later," Quinn said, wanting to leave him. She hated when he got drunk. He was just obnoxious, and Quinn wasn't really in the mood. She got a red cup and some vodka with soda. Quinn wasn't really much of a drinker, but with these parties, it's either drink alcohol or drink nothing.

She danced a little bit with some of her girl friends there, and then it got boring hanging around a bunch of drunk idiots, and she was only a little tipsy. She decided to walk back a little after eleven, which happened to be a bad idea to go alone. Quinn was almost about to round the corner onto Santana's street when the pressure came onto her face. A cold hand yanked her backwards. She tried to yell, but it was just muffled.

"You struggle, you're out like a light," a mysterious grave voice whispered in her ear. Quinn eyed the small syringe he had in his hand, and was holding to her neck. She knew if it was the right thing, with it going right into a large artery, she would be out like a light. The man stepped backwards, with her to follow.

This feeling she had was pure fear. Like when you're in a large movie theater, and something pops out, but for longer than just a second. Like you're about to die scared. She was strong, she had to try and get away from him. The back of a van was open, and when he was just about to hoist her into the back, she kicked him in the manly area no one wants to get kicked in, and ran as far away as she could. The syringe dropped on the ground, and cracked in half. Quinn ran for her life and hurried to get into her car.

No one had to know about this. She could just go home, and never say anything about it. When she got home, she went right to bed, and double checked every single door and window before wrapping herself in her blanket and trying to get some sleep.

Quinn woke up a little later than normal, and groggily sat up and looked into the mirror in her room. When she went to the bathroom, she noticed the tiny scratch on her neck. That must have happened when he kicked him. He had to have tried to get her before she ran off.

"Quinny, are you okay?" her mother asked in the doorway. Quinn jumped and gasped.

"Oh sorry baby, I was just saying there's left over breakfast if you wanted some. I heard you get up," her mother said.

"Yeah just jumpy, sorry. Uh, let me wash up, and I'll be downstairs," Quinn said, and held onto the counter.

"You can always talk to me if you want honey," Judy said hesitantly before walking back down the hallway.

Quinn sighed, and washed her face, and put on some pajama pants before going downstairs to eat with her mom.

"There's French toast, you can put it in the toaster to heat up if you'd like," Judy said, and made Quinn jump again.

"Thanks, I'll do that," Quinn said, and heated up her breakfast and put syrup on it and sat down at the little table with her mom.

"So are you doing anything today?" Judy asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay home today," Quinn said, "Maybe do some homework, or read this book I've been meaning to read." Quinn was already done with all her homework, and didn't know if she had any books upstairs unread. She just didn't want to leave the house.

"Well okay, don't work yourself too hard. I was going to go out with a friend of mine, but you're father will be home at around six," Judy said, and patted her daughters hand before getting up, and walking off somewhere in the large house.

Quinn sighed, and finished eating before putting her plate in the dishwasher and ran up the stairs to her room. Before cuddling back into her bed, she did look at her bookshelf, and found something to read before hopping into her bed and putting on her headphones to lock out the sound of the world. She was terrified, and paranoid, and just wanted to forget it ever happened, and never go outside alone ever again.

Quinn couldn't help but think, 'What if this happened again? Would he even try again? Would he succeed?'

She didn't even understand anything she just read because of how hard she was thinking, and how scared she was. The tears came. Tough girl Quinn, crying because she was scared. It was a terrible thought going through her mind, but she just had to get over it, and go out again. It was probably just some random guy, looking for a pretty girl. Yeah, that's what she told herself, but Quinn did stay in that Saturday night, and only left on Sunday for church with her parents.

At school on Monday, she was paranoid the whole day, and looked out for everything, and made Finn walk her to every class.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, confused.

"I just got scared the other day, it's really nothing," she replied.

"Okay," Finn agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn said, and kissed him before getting into her car and driving home.

By Friday, she was just about back to normal, and mostly forgetting it. Friday was the first football game of the year, and Quinn had to attend. She was a cheerleader. The main Cheerleader. After the game, since they lost, some of them went to Puck's for a few drinks. It's where they always went.

Quinn went, and had quite a few drinks. She wanted to get her mind off of what happened last week.

"Quinn, don't drive home, you're too drunk," Finn said. Surprisingly, he wasn't the drunk one.

"Yeah, whatever. Santana! Walk home with me!" Quinn yelled across the room.

Santana was ready to go, so they walked outside in the semi-cold air, and started walking down the street. Quinn didn't even notice that Santana had stopped a block away to throw up. Quinn was by herself again as she turned down that same street last week. The exact same thing happened, but it was quicker, and he didn't give her a chance.

"That's for kicking me, bitch," he whispered in her ear, and stabbed a second syringe in her neck, and ejected the clear liquid into her blood stream. She had time to yelp out before stumbling around for a second, and falling on her knees and then to the asphalt.

The man dragged her unconscious body to the back of the van, and heaved her into the back and quickly shut the door and it drove off immediately. After it was moving, Quinn was moved to the corner, so she wouldn't get in the way. Her neck was bleeding, but it wasn't gushing, where the man had to do anything.

"Hello, sir," the man said on the phone.

"Well, did you complete the task?" an older man asked.

"Yes, I've got the girl. We'll be there in about five hours," he said.

"Good, do not let her wake up until she's here, and ready for me," the older man said, and hung up to phone.

The man in the van sighed, and glanced at the girl in the corner. He did his math quickly, and injected her blood stream with enough of the strange liquid for the time slot given. It was going to be a long drive.

It was in fact a long drive. Quinn didn't stir once, and the younger man brought out a wheeled table to bring her inside the house. It would be another hour or so until she woke up still. He wheeled her into the already prepared room and heaved her body onto the metal one made just for this purpose. He laid her straight, took off her clothes, and tied down the multiple leather straps and made sure it was secure and laid a paper sheet on top of her before walking out of the room, taking the wheeled table with him.

Quinn woke up a little more than an hour ago, and her head was very fuzzy. Her eyes were blurry so she went to rub at her eyes, but she couldn't move.

"What the?" she said, and lifted her head up a little bit. Her eye sight was still blurry, but it was mostly just really bright in the room. She knew she wasn't paralyzed because the leather hurt, and it was digging into her skin. They were placed at just the right places, so she couldn't move at all. Her vision was coming back to her, but whatever she was injected with gave her a pounding headache, and she was slightly nauseous, and couldn't really think straight. Quinn felt like she was doing some weird drugs.

The room around her looked like a hospital surgery room, and Quinn was terrified. What did these insane people want with her?

She groaned, and struggled to at least move some, and pulled as hard as she could at the restraints.

The door barely made any noise as it opened, and someone walked in.

"Finally, I might have started to get worried," he said, and walked around the table to her side with most of the strange machines.

"What do you want with me?" Quinn whispered.

"The black market is kind of in a rough state right now, don't worry, we won't take anything that important," he explained, and got an IV ready for his 'patient'.

"What?" Quinn was still very confused, and didn't really know her left from right.

The man just rolled his eyes, and got his sterile needle, and inserted it into her arm. He applied tape, to make sure she didn't rip it out, and set the stand out of the way.

"Please don't hurt me," was all Quinn could think of saying.

"I can't do anything right now, you have alcohol in your system, but in a little while, the doctor will be ready to see you. And for kicking me, you'll have to be awake for the whole thing. Perfect for testing out this new invention Doctor is working on," he explained.

"What would that be?" Quinn asked, gaining some sort of her awareness.

"It's a new injection that paralyzes your body for a surgery, and you can think, know and see everything he's doing. Like an epidural, but a little different. He's not quite sure with it, so what a perfect chance to test it, instead of the anesthesia,"

"You're stealing my body parts?" Quinn finally understood a little bit.

"No, just the organs you don't need, maybe a kidney, appendix, stuff like that. Probably some blood, we get the most out of that. I'll be taking some when the alcohol is gone to make sure you're healthy, and what blood type you are. Then after that is all done, you'll see the doctor,"

Quinn didn't reply, but her chest constricted, and she was terrified, and tears came.

"Don't do this, please," she said.

"I wanted you from the first time I saw you. You're fit, and you're beautiful, and the doctor will love you. Since you kicked me though, I saw you weren't as great. Oh well, now I won't have any regrets," he said.

"What if I have to pee?" Quinn asked.

"That will be taken care of," he said, and injected something into the blonde's IV and walking swiftly out of the very bright room.

Quinn was crying in fear, and pulling her arms again, but whatever he just put in the IV is making her very weak. It wasn't quite making her tired yet, but she could feel it coming.

She doesn't remember passing out, but feels it when she wakes up again. A sharp needle is piercing her skin, and blood is being drawn. She looks up and sees the same man again, but in different clothes. It must have been the next day, or maybe a few days. She didn't know anything. Her back hurt a lot, and she really needed to get up and stretch. Her limbs and muscles ached, and she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Good, it's been twenty four hours, so I can draw blood, and begin tests, so everything will be ready in just a few hours," he said, and took two vials, and set them on the metal tray next to him.

"I'm going to hook you up to a monitor for now," a few sticky circles were places on Quinn's chest, and something pinches her finger, but she doesn't know what it is, and the medication is making her head spin again.

"I guess I'll leave you awake this time," he said, and left her in the room by herself.

What was she going to do? These people can't just steal her organs right from her body. It was crazy, he was crazy, and whoever the doctor is, he's crazy too. The tears came, and she thought about her family, Finn, and her friends. Would she ever see them again?

She had nothing to do for however long she had to wait for him, so she thought of ways to get out of here. They all involved her somehow getting off of the table, and right now that seemed impossible. The time slot went by far too quickly, and he came back with a clipboard. Did they honestly think they ran some sort of hospital? What is wrong with them?

"So, luckily you're all clear, and you have O positive blood type, which is the most common type, so that's great for us, and you'll be here a few weeks and we'll draw as much as we can, without you dying. I'm just going to sterilize you're body, and the surrounding area. Although, I may just have to move you for now,"

'Oh great, this is my chance! Wait, no! No! No! Don't turn on that tank!' Quinn thought frantically.

The face mask was too big to move her face out of and she tried to scream and thrash around to get it off, but the gasses were too much, and she went out again, only to wake up on the floor in some white room. She can move her body! Quinn sat up as fast as she could, but that was a terrible idea, and the ground shifted and nausea took over, and then there was vomit on the ground next to her. This medication he was using really got to her.

Quinn moved away from the spot on the floor and leaned against the wall. She got a glance around the room, and it seemed like there was no door. Quinn couldn't even see an outline in the wall, but her vision was messed up anyway. Quinn finally stood up, and stretch out her body. The red marks on her wrists were starting to hurt, so she rubbed them, and started to look around the room, and feel along the walls. It didn't even have a window, just a small vent on the ceiling, and it was too far up for her to get too. There was absolutely nothing in the room. It was really weird. Maybe when he came to get her again, she could try to make a run for it.

It seemed like every one of her plans keeps getting ruined, because no door opened, except a gas flew out from the vent, and Quinn tried to stay away from it, but eventually it engulfed the room and she had trouble breathing, and slid to the ground.  
>The younger man, who seemed like the 'nurse' to the 'doctor' came into the room, and picked up Quinn and put her back on the wheeled table, to bring her to the showers. He'll have to clean her very well for surgery or it will get infected. After washing with soap, he pulled back her hair tightly, and wrapped it up in a cap of a sort, and escorted the body back to the freshly cleaned room, and make sure everything was secure before getting the alcohol, and rubbing down the areas meant for incisions. Quinn opened her groggy eyes whilst he was doing this. She felt the coldness, and the over powering smell.<p>

"No, please don't touch me," she whispered out, weakly tried to strain against the leather.

"Hun, it'll be over in just an hour or so. I don't even think you'll feel anything, as much as I don't like that thought," he said, and threw away his remaining wipes, and left again.

"One final injection before the doctor comes, this one will need time," the door opened once more, and in came that man with a very large needle.

"In the spinal cord too. It is much like an epidural actually," he said, and turned on the terrifying gas tank and got the mask again.

"No, please," Quinn strained out one more plea and barely had the strength to struggle against this one. Her body isn't used to this, and it's harming her.

"Just a little while longer, and he'll be here," the man whispered while her eyes slowly closed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, sorry this took so long to update. school, you know.**

**Well, I think this is only going to have about 4 or 5 chapters, and then maybe an epilogue**.** so, five-shot?**

**Chapter 2**

When Quinn woke up once again, she felt like a soul lost in space. The bright white lights seemed brighter than before, and she couldn't see, and couldn't feel anything. Not even the tears that started streaming down her face in fear. The annoying beeping from somewhere was the only thing that kept her sane, and knowing that she was alive. Or maybe not.

The door swept open and an older man came in. Quinn couldn't even see him. He must be the one actually performing the surgery. Quinn tried to say something, tell him not to do it, but her mouth wouldn't move, and she couldn't talk. It was a very strange and terrifying experience.

The man didn't speak. She wondered if he could at all. Since Quinn couldn't move her head, she didn't see that he already started. The other man came in again, and acted as his assistant. The stretching feeling, and gushing feeling was the weirdest thing Quinn's ever felt. She just closed her eyes again, and stopped thinking about it. The three coolers that left the room were filled with one or maybe more organs. These people were crazy.

Quinn didn't remember blacking out, but she did wake up later. This time she was in a different room, one with no doors or anything. It had a small bed that she was lying on, and a toilet in the corner. It reminded Quinn of a jail cell.

She tried to sit up, but she could just move her arms. Her torso felt like it was on fire, and she decided to just lie there for now. It was very boring, and all she had to do was wonder in her mind. Quinn eventually falls asleep, and doesn't wake up for quite a while.

By then, she's able to sit up, but she feels very weak. They must be taking her blood. Eventually, Quinn gets enough energy to use the toilet, and goes back to the bed. Her back against the wall, and her feet lying out in front of her, she looked at her surroundings.

She wasn't as medicated now, so she seemed more aware of the situation. The terror in her mind didn't look like it was going away.

The days pass by in a blur, and she doesn't know how many times she's woken up.

One thing changed though. Two weeks later, she woke up in a different room. This time she was strapped up again. Her head seemed to be the most secure, and something was happening.

"Quinn? Did you know, that I'm the world's best neurologist?" the older man asked, when he stepped in the door.

"I know my way around someone's brain," he said. He put on his gloves. Quinn flinches at the snap of the latex.

_'What is he doing to me now?' _she wonders. Quinn doesn't know. She won't ever know. In fact, Quinn Fabray will never remember anything, ever again.

Cold. It was so cold. The body lying the in the grass. It was noticed. Flashing lights. They came. An ambulance. Police even surrounded the area. The damaged girl was taken to the hospital.

They were amazed at the body. It looked as if she just had surgery. Why would she be in a field? She hasn't woken up yet, and her doctor was worried. He had a daughter of his own back home, and just wondered what her parents would think. The girl had a wrist band with nothing but 'Quinn' written on it. It was taken in for evidence, and the police have been searching around. No one knows.

She seemed to have some sort of brain damage, and Dr. Berry was almost sure she'd have amnesia if she woke up.

"Hi daddy, are we going for lunch today?" his daughter Rachel asked him while in his office.

"Oh, baby, I'm really sorry, but I've got a surgery in about twenty minutes, and I have to go prep. I won't have time away until after I clock out," he said, and stood up to gather his papers and head down the hall.

"Oh that's okay. I'll try again tomorrow," She said and smiled.

"Actually, if you'd like, would you sit with one of my patients for a little while? She's a mystery, and hasn't woken up since she's been here, and maybe your wonderful presence can do it," Leroy suggested.

"That'd be spectacular. I only have about an hour and a half before I have to go," Rachel said.

"Alright, she's in 437. Just tell Nancy I said you can go in," Leroy said, and kissed his daughter on the forehead and closed his office door behind them.

"Good luck daddy!" Rachel said.

"Thanks baby. See you for dinner," he said.

Rachel smiled and went in the opposite direction to the elevators. She needed to go to floor 4.

"Leroy send you up?" Nancy asked when she saw Rachel.

"Yeah. He asked me to sit with a girl in room 437. Can I do that?" Rachel asked at the desk.

"Go right ahead. I don't think you'll get much conversation out of her though," Nancy said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, I'll be out in about an hour and a half," Rachel said, and took her bag with her down the hall. It was actually quite the ways down.

She quietly opened the door, and was thankful it was a single room, and set her bag down in a chair. The pale face looked so peaceful sleeping. Her heart broke at the sight. She was deathly pale, and her golden hair had lost its shine she had imagined it had. This girl was beautiful.

Before sitting down, she picked up her chart, and saw her name was Quinn. She didn't have a last name. Major blood loss, head trauma. Possible amnesia. Possibly in a coma.

They didn't even know this girls last name, and may never know. The gorgeous blonde never moved a muscle, except for the slow increase and decrease of her chest.

Rachel ate slowly and watched her. It might have come off a creepy, but she wanted to sing. She wanted to, very much so. She didn't though. She packed up her things on the last minute she had, but decided to come back the next day. The next day as well. The unconscious girl never moved, but Rachel wanted to be there when she did. Luckily for Rachel, she was.

Rachel was reading one of her school text books when the blonde gasped, and sat up.

Rachel screamed. If it were looked at on video, it would have been hysterical.

Quinn turned her head, and looked at Rachel. For some reason, Quinn couldn't breathe, and she passed out on her bed again.

Rachel's book forgotten on the floor, she ran out into the hallway.

"Nancy! Come down here quick!" Rachel shouted down the hallway, not even worrying about disrupting other patients.

Rachel ran back inside the room, and took the blonde girls hand. Nancy rushed into the room.

"Rachel! Don't you go screaming in my hallway! There's a button you push for that reason, now what's wrong," Nancy scolded Rachel.

"She woke up, but for some reason, has fainted again. She literally just sat up and gasped, and then looked at me, but fainted. It scared the crap out of me," Rachel said, and picked up her book.

Nancy went and checked all of the monitors. The girl seemed to be in the same state as before.

"There's nothing wrong, now you can just wait for her to wake up then," Nancy explained, "I'll bring in some water."

Rachel didn't reply, but scooted her chair closer, and waited anxiously. She didn't want to leave, so she decided to skip dinner at home, and stay here.

"Hon, I think you should go home," Nancy suggested before she was to leave her shift.

"That's okay. I'm going to stay as late as I can," Rachel said.

"You know visiting hours are over. If your daddy didn't work here, you'd have been gone hours ago," she replied.

"I know, and I thank you for that, but I'm staying,"

Nancy sighed, and went off on her way. All Rachel would do now is wait.

It was very late in the might when Quinn stirred. Rachel had asked her daddy if she was allowed to stay overnight, and they agreed only because Leroy was working a double and would be there.

This time around, Quinn didn't shoot straight up. She was so confused. Amnesia is a hard thing to describe, and Quinn couldn't process any of her thoughts. The other person in her room was asleep by her feet, and it scared her. After a few minutes, the realization of being in a hospital came to her. As much as Quinn didn't want to wake the girl next to her, she didn't think a nurse would be in for a while, and she didn't know how to call them. The girl looked beautiful sleeping, and just so peaceful.

"Excuse me," she whispered. It was hardly audible.

"Excuse me," she repeated, "Will you help me?" she said louder.

The brunette snapped awake, and wiped her mouth. She didn't notice Quinn at first, but looked over to her and had to do a double take.

"Quinn? You're awake?" Rachel exclaimed, and stood up.

"I guess I am. Uh, am I Quinn?" she asked.

"We had guessed because you came in with a wristband with your name on it, so we called you that," Rachel said very quickly. Quinn blinked.

"So, who are you? My sister? Mother?" Quinn asked.

"What? Mother? No way!" Rachel exclaimed, "I actually have no idea who you are, but your doctor is my father, and he asked me to sit with you, and you just called out to me, and I felt like I needed to."

"Can you tell me where I am?" Quinn asked.

"A hospital," Rachel immediately answered.

Quinn looked at her, "Where would that be?"

"Oh! We're in San Francisco, California," Rachel replied.

"Oh, that doesn't tell me anything at all," Quinn said.

"Well I should probably call the nurse in, and I'll tell my daddy to come here as soon as he can," Rachel said and leaned over Quinn to push the button to call the nurse.

"Yes Rachel?" a voice came through a speaker.

"Quinn's awake," Rachel replied.

'Rachel. What a beautiful name,' Quinn thought. Quinn tried to think back to remember anything, but she has no recollection of any single person.

Dr. Leroy came in a little while after the nurse, and greeted his daughter before smiling at Quinn.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Scared, to be honest," Quinn replied.

"That's perfectly okay," Dr. Berry said.

"Now, I'm just going to do a couple mental tests, and then you can go back to sleeping if you'd like," he said, and began the first. It was hard for Quinn, and got about ninety percent of the questions wrong.

"I'll have some food brought in for you both, but after that I think you should get some rest. I'll come get you when my shifts over Rach, and we can go home," Dr. Berry said, and left the room.

There was an awkward silence, "So uh, well, I don't know how I'll be paying for all of this, considering I have no idea who I am," Quinn said.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said.

"I can't help but worry about it. I'm worrying about everything. How I'm here. What happened to me. Why do I not have my family? Are they not looking for me? Do I even have a family?" Quinn asked.

"Of course you have a family. They're out there. They're looking for you," Rachel replied.

"You don't know that. I could be from an orphanage, and no one cares," Quinn snapped. Rachel looked hurt, for a second, and couldn't think of a anything to say.

"I don't even know you, but for some reason, I was drawn in here, and something made me stay. I care enough about you that I stayed. I missed a like two of my singing lessons. Only the singing lessons because I'm already better than the instructor, but I stayed here until my daddy forced me to come home," she explained.

Quinn watched the girl without saying anything. She had kept rambling on about it. It had touched her heart actually. She hadn't known anything that happened to her, and it made a name stick out in her mind.

"Finn," she whispered.

Rachel stopped talking, "What?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "Finn. That name just jumped at me. It doesn't help me any because there are probably thousands of kids named Finn."

"Yeah, but it's a start. You can remember some things. I know it'll probably take a while, but you have a chance it'll come back," Rachel said.

After a not awkward silence, Quinn asked, "So since I don't know anything of myself, tell me about you. What's California like?"

"Well, I'm a junior at the local high school. I'm a born performer. I sing for a passion, and I'm going to be on Broadway some day," Rachel explained.

"Ah. I don't really know if I can sing," Quinn said.

"I've had years of practice. If we're still friends, I could probably teach you," Rachel said.

"I'd like that," Quinn said, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no. I'm too busy with my video schedule, and no one has really caught my eye," Rachel explained, slightly embarrassed by her question.

"When I think boyfriend, Finn keeps coming up, but I don't know. He could have been a brother or just a friend," she explained, thinking back on it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure my dad will be here to collect me soon anyway. You should sleep," Rachel said. She started to gather her books she had, and put them in her book bag.

"Wait. Do you have a math one? I just want to see if I can remember how to do some of that," Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah. Here's my calculus book," Rachel said, and handed her the text book.

Quinn opened to a random page and looked at a few problems.

"Eh. I kind of know how to do some of this, maybe after a little work I could," Quinn replied, and shut it back and handed it to the brunette.

"Well that's good. You won't be completely behind, when you do some tests tomorrow," Rachel explained.

"Hopefully," Quinn sighed.

It took Dr. Berry a few minutes to arrive, but he eventually did.

"I prescribed a different pain medication now, since you'll be awake. I still don't know much of your condition, but those stitches are medical degree quality. You'd have to have had some sort of surgery before this happened," he had explained, and had the two different needles ejected into her IV.

"Should I thank you?" Quinn asked.

Dr. Berry laughed, "No, just get some rest. We'll work on it tomorrow."

"Bye Quinn. I'll be here around three pm," Rachel said, and smiled at her.

"Bye," Quinn replied, not thinking of anything else to say. The two left her room and Quinn took a deep breath. After turning off her light, she curled up as best she could, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
